Episode 019 (Orion)
Aim for the Big Stage! ( せ、 ！, Mezase, Daibutai!) is the nineteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary The end of the match is slowly approaching and Inazuma Japan are having a difficult time scoring against Soccer Zatsugidan while they are also having a difficult time scoring. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe reveal some more tactics to get past Inazuma Japan's players but thanks to Nosaka Yuuma and Ichihoshi Hikaru, they later counter the tactics with their own new tactic, The General. Inazuma Japan manage to score the tying goal with Fudou Akio's Maximum Circus but the final minutes of the Asia finals match are almost over. Who will win this match? Plot The episode starts with ten minutes left of the match between Soccer Zatsugidan and Inazuma Japan, with the former winning 2-1. Haizaki Ryouhei steals the ball from Shuu Chuna and takes control, passing to his teammates while the team members on the bench root for Inazuma Japan. Before they can advance and shoot, however, Li Hao uses the hissatsu tactics Minna de Jiangshi with his teammates and initiates a one-on-one defense. Meanwhile, Ichihoshi Hikaru observes their movements and hatches a plan. To avoid those using Minna de Jiangshi, Haizaki simply leaps and shoots with Perfect Penguin, which is stopped by Kung Fuche's Ryuujin Tessen. Li Hao counterattacks with Mouko Shuurai, blinding Inazuma Japan with its dust and plowing through the defense. They then use Banri no Choujou with Tenkuu Hayabusadan, but is stopped by Endou Mamoru, Nishikage Seiya, and Saginuma Osamu with The Asura. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe uses Minna de Jiangshi again, slowing the progress of Inazuma Japan, and repeats the shoot. The goalkeepers, however, are able to catch their shoots with The Asura both times. Li Hao then has a flashback to six years ago, when the head of his orphanage was in financial difficulty and cannot provide enough food for everyone. That night, he and a few others from Rojiura Shounentai ran away into the forest in order to give enough food for Li Hao's younger sister, Li Yuchen. From there, they met Zhao Jinyun, who taught them soccer, and here they are now, playing as China's national team. Zhou Xing has a flashback about his past, of how soccer changed his personality. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe's members all have encouraging thoughts about their team and their victories, as they all keep running toward the goal. Then, once again, they use Banri no Choujou with Tenkuu Hayabusadan, blocked by The Asura. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe uses Minna de Jiangshi once again, but Nosaka Yuuma commands them all to gather around Inamori Asuto. When Li Hao leaps in the hopes of stealing the ball from Asuto, it is then that they realized Nosaka's trick; Ichihoshi had the ball all along, breaking through their tactic. Ichihoshi passes to Fudou Akio, who uses Maximum Circus against the unprepared Kung Fuche, scoring a point and tying 2-2. Suddenly, Ichihoshi has a plan, and discusses with Nosaka. Asuto overhears them talking, and asks what they are talking about. Nosaka reveals that Ichihoshi has been analyzing all of their opponents, and finally, can use the analysis to plan a counterattack. Soccer Acrobatic Troupe immediately starts with Mouko Shuurai, sending a large storm of dust into the air. In response, Ichihoshi initiates his new tactic, The General, giving all his teammates blue auras to enhance their abilities. With this, they are able to dart quickly through their opponents' defense and passes, regaining control of the ball. Even when Li Hao uses Minna de Jiangshi again, Inazuma Japan broke through the tactic, passing rapidly and advancing toward the goal. At the same time, on the bench, Coach Kudou explains to the managers that Nosaka has taken advantage of Ichihoshi's analysis and created a whole new tactic against their opponents, making a very strong pair. The General also allows them to see the path to take in order to shoot and score. Thus, Asuto passes to Goujin Tetsunosuke, who makes a trick shot of Fire Lemonade, which is actually a pass to Haizaki. Haizaki utilizes his new hissatsu, Shark The Deep, and scores 3-2, much to Inazuma Japan's delight. However, there is still time left, and the Soccer Acrobatic Troupe hurriedly takes advantage of the little time they have left over to score another goal. So, they use Mouko Shuurai, but is combated by The General once again. Li Hao manages to slide the ball away from Goujin and advance with Zhou Xing, preparing for a combination shoot. Nosaka observes that both forwards are already at their limits, but are pushing further to hold their own beliefs. As Li Hao and Zhou Xing run side by side, gasping for breath, they remember their first match together, struggling for the ball. They remember preparing with their Coach, Zhao Jinyun, who also provided the opportunity to play China's national team. Both use the last of their energy to shoot using Tenhou Chiretsu, which pushed on the Asura, causing Endou to slowly inch backwards. However, Nosaka, Asuto, and Haizaki dash back behind them and support the three goalkeepers, keeping the ball from entering. Finally, the ball stops spinning in Endou's smoking gloves, and the match ends. Inazuma Japan is overjoyed and relieved at their victory as their fans stand up cheering and holding posters and flags. Li Hao and Zhou Xing, along with the rest of their teammates, collapse onto the field with fatigue, but feel quite satisfied with their amazing match. Both teams thank and congratulate each other, promising to play soccer with each other again and expressing great sportsmanship and attitude. Zhao Jinyun takes off his mask and commends both teams. Later in the evening, Zhao Jinyun comforts Soccer Acrobatic Troupe's loss by showing them the immense support by their fans in China. As the rest of the team walks away from the field to have dinner before returning to China, Li Hao reveals to his sister that he will be not be returning with them. Instead, he will stay in Japan, much to Li Yuchen's shock. Major events *Inazuma Japan continue their match against Soccer Zatsugidan and win with a score of 3-2. *Li Hao plans to stay in Japan instead of returning to China. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics * Minna de Jiangshi (Debut) * Mouko Shuurai (Debut) * Banri no Choujou * The General (Debut) Proverb Hao Tomorrow is too late! We've gotta burn up everything we've got, today – here – for this very moment! Trivia Error *After Inazuma Japan used The General, Soccer Acrobatic Troupe used Minna de Jiangshi. Due to consistent animation of Minna de Jiangshi, Asuto lost his blue glow from The General. Navigation Category:Orion episodes